centralsonicfanbureaufandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Universal: Metal Doom
''Sonic Universal: Metal Doom ''is the fourth installment of the ''Sonic Universal ''series. The Dark Return "In the past few months, we've had many battles that have caused crucial damage to our planet," the new king, Maximillian Acorn says in him newest press confrence,"such as the battles with Eggman , the outbreak of Enerjak and Perfect Chaos, and the most recent attack of the mysterious hedgehog known as Nazo. But now with me back in ruling Mobius, we should be fine. I am proud to introduce, the new robots to help the Freedom Fighters, the Super-Hunter! An upgraded version of the G.U.N. Hunter, this should help our society grow and fight whatever comes at us!" Suddenly, dark clouds appear in the sky. Everyone looks, dumbfounded. They see aliens come out of the clouds. Then a familiar figure shows up. "No. This can't be happening. It's Black Doom," says Maximillian. Black Writings On The Wall "You are correct. It is me, Black Doom. And if you thought I caused destruction before, prepare to get your mind blown." said Black Doom. "Not unless we stop you first!" Sally says. All the Freedom Fighters, Knothole and Mobotropolis, come after him along with many G.U.N. agents. "Ha. You think you can beat me? Very well." he says. He sends a shockwave around the earth, making everyone faint. Then, the whole world went black.... Wait, Isn't This The Opposite? A few hours later, people start to get back to concience. Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters see Black Doom heading towards the Super-Hunter factory. "We have to go after him! Who knows what he can do now?" Sonic sez ("Hey, fan-fic writer! It's spelled says not sez!") The Freedom Fighters hed towards the factory. They see Black Doom, in front of the robots. "Oh, good, you guys are here. You're about to be the first to be killed at my hands this time I'm here." said Black Doom. He activates the robots, but they start destroying the factory and try to beat up the Freedom Fighters. "He must have a new power to control machines!" said Tails. Before he notices, a Super-Hunter comes behind him and slams him into the ground. Super Freeze "It's Time for Plan B." says Black Doom. Shadow comes in. "Shadow, let's randomly pull out the Chaos Emeralds to defeat him before he activates Plan B!" says Sonic. Shadow nods his head. "Oh no you aren't!" says Black Doom. Sonic gets the Chaos Emeralds. "Chaos.... "No! I won't let this happen! Plan B acti-" "CONTROL!" Sonic and Shadow say. '-vate!" Black Doom says. Sonic and Shadow are in their super-form, while everyone else is frozen. "I guess if you're Super and not me, you don't get froze." Shadow says. "Anyways, let's finish him!" Sonic says. Metalic Devil "Rrrggghhh!" Black Doom says. "Time to go Super, or whatever kind of form I have!" He then turns into Devil Doom. He then merges with the Super-Hunters to turn into Metalic Devil. "This should be fun," Shadow says. They Sonic and Shadow fight Metalic Devil. The battle last for 2 hours and 22 minutes, and then Metalic Devil is turned back into Black Doom and then killed by Shadow. "He's now gone. His only remaining relative is me. This is WHO I AM," says Shadow. He then leaves the city, hoping to find something else to do. "Well, that's Shadow for ya!" Sonic says. Everyone is unfrozen. "Well, I guess we'll have to go back to the drawing board," Maxmillian says. "Mobotropolis Freedom Fighters, for your excelent work helping out troups, you shall now work at the No-Zone Prizon and guard." The End Category:Sonic Universal Story